Gone
by superS07
Summary: im not gonna put one cause it will just ruin it...so guess your are gonna hve to read
1. Chapter 1

**i only own the unnamed character right now. i dont own anyone you know.**

"Tomorrow will be 13 months to the day." He said aloud to himself. He sat on his bed and pulled out his wallet. He sighed as he looked at a picture. There sat a girl, in her mid-twenties, with the biggest smile on her face. He had just bought her a black pot-bellied pig for her 23th birthday. Shoving the wallet back in his pocket, he couldn't help but wonder where she was. The last contact he had gotten from her was a message on his machine. That was 12 months ago. He tried calling her home phone and her cell, but both numbers had been disconnected. He never got letters or emails back. So after 6 months of trying, he gave up. There he sat, lost in thoughts until a loud knock on the door jolted him back. At the door stood two men, who both had brown hair and blue eyes.

" John, Randy, what do you want?" He mumbled as the two men entered the room. John looked at the larger man.

" We just wanted to see if you wanted to come get something to eat with us. Mark is coming too." Randy said as he sat down on the couch. He sighed and just looked at the younger men.

" Look, I know that it's hard, but tomorrow is Royal Rumble and you need to focus. Just don't let it get to your head, Glen." John said as he sat next to Randy. Glen just laughed.

" Too late. I just wished she would call or something." Glen sighed.

" Well, she just might. Anything can happen." Randy turned the TV on, not really listening to the other two men.

" I miss her too. She was the one person who never judge me." John sighed. He knew what Glen was feeling, but the older man was feeling it 100 times worst.

" I've called her sisters and her brother. They don't know where she is. Her own mother doesn't even know where she is. Don't tell me that isn't messed up?"

" Maybe she just needed a break?" Randy replied not even looking away from the TV. Both men look at him in disbelief. He did not just say that.

" Randy, get out. You have no business being here. She didn't like and probably still doesn't." Glen growled. Randy raised an eyebrow and laughed.

" I guess you don't want to hear what I found out." Randy made his way to the door and opened it.

" Wait, what did you find out?" John asked, ignoring what had just happened between Glen and Randy.

"Well, I found out that she was on tour with her band for 3 months."

" What? How do you know this?" Glen slammed the door shut and looked at the young man. Randy smirked, knowing that the info he found out was gonna get Glen's attention. Randy had recently wandered on to a heavy metal/punk website. There he had come across a picture of a punk band that goes by Gladius. As soon as he clicked on the name, a picture of the band popped up. Right away, he noticed the chick in the middle of 3 guys. She had short red hair and brown eyes, but the one thing that stood out was the sword tattoo on her stomach the point and half of the sword being covered by her jeans.

" Well, you know her band Gladius? They did Van's Warped Tour over the summer. I came across their band's website." Glen's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. She wasn't dead. She was fine and happy. She always told him that singing was a way to deal with the pain.

" Orton, you better not be kidding." John said seriously. The last John heard she was just about to go on tour and getting ready to shoot her first music video.

" Nope. She dyed her hair red and cut it short." Randy sat back down, knowing very well that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. Glen was still in shock. He didn't know what to say.

" Did you try e-mailing the band or something?" The large man finally got out.

" I did, but they didn't respond back." John whispered. Glen sighed. Just when there was hope, it was gone.

" Well, lets go to get food." John said, hoping that it would lighten up everyone's mood.

MEANWHILE

From the balcony, she watched the four men walk across the street to a diner. It was weird for her to see them in person. She never once missed Raw or Smackdown on TV. She knew tomorrow was gonna be one hell of day. Grabbing her jacket, she quickly made her way to the diner. She put her hood up and sunglasses and ran across the street. As quietly as possible, the young woman made her way past the group of men and sat down in the next booth. None of the guys had even noticed her. Slipping off her sunglasses, she ordered some food and quietly listened to the conversation going on between the men she once knew.

" Dude, I can't believe it." Mark said shaking his head. Randy had just finished telling him his story. To say the least, Mark always thought that she had gone back to her band.

" I know and here I thought she just disappeared." Glen replied back.

"From what I see, she doesn't give a fuck that about us. If she did then why hasn't she replied?" John said, bitterly. The young women choked on her food. She had just heard one of her best friends say that she didn't care about them. With tears threatening her eyes, she threw money on the table and walked out. The four men watched the girl leave crying. Just as she got back to her hotel room, her cell went off.

" Are you ready for tomorrow?" the voice at the other end. Taking her hood off, she sighed.

" Yes, more than ever."

" Good. Meet me bright and early in room 509. I'll be waiting." Hearing the click on the other end, the women chucked her cell phone aside and began to prepare mentally for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: i only own the character that you dont know. i dont own anyone else. **

**this chapter is gonna be two part. so brace with me. ive been super busy with college stuff and work. thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.  
**

She couldn't sleep that night. Different scenarios played out in her head. The door to her room opened and shut. Knowing whom it was, she rolled over and pretended to sleep.

" Knowing you, I bet you aren't asleep, but I won't bother you." The deep voice said. She could hear clothing being taken off and the covers being ruffled. She reached up and turned the light on.

" They hate me. I heard them say it today." She whispered quietly. She turned towards the one man who supported her through this. He wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Now, I know that I not true. Glen could never hate you. Neither could Mark, but John might be a little bitter still." She sighed. " Babe, listen to me. Everything will be alright."

He kissed her forehead. " Go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you for everything, Shannon." She said, placing her head on his chest. He stroked her hair as he fell asleep. She knew she needed her sleep but the fear just over took her. Tomorrow was the biggest day of her life. She knew that what she did was wrong. In fact, she didn't have an excuse for what happened 13 months ago. She leaned off the bed and grabbed her laptop. Scanning through the emails, she found the one she needed the most. It was John's email that he had sent her 2 months before. She quickly typed the words she knew would make them feel all right. The words that make them know she was still alive. Sighing as she closed the laptop. She felt a pair of arms tugging her back under the covers. Rolling into the warm body, she lightly ran her hand across his tattoos.

" Baby, go to sleep." He whispered. She closed her eyes, falling in to a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile

John had just gotten out of the shower and decided to check his email one last time. It was nearly midnight as he sat down on his bed. He knew that he should be resting up, but something in his gut was telling him to check his email. Signing in, John wondered just how badly tomorrow would be, just how bad he was gonna get hurt. Scanning down all the new emails, he noticed a familiar address.

" No fucking way." He whispered. Scrolling down, he was shocked to read it.

" I'm Fine." He repeated aloud. His mind was racing a mile a minute. Fumbling for his phone, he quickly dialed Glen's number.

" Dude, she has made contact." John said, surprised that he got the words out of his mouth. The phone was hung up just as quickly as it was dialed. The door was opened only a minute after and Glen charged in.

" You better not be lying." Glen snapped. Glen was not happy about being woken up from his peaceful sleep.

" I'm not. Look." Glen looked at the screen and his jaw dropped. He must have read it 20 times before he spoke.

" How do you know if it's her?" He asked quickly. He wanted to believe it but yet he couldn't. " It could be one of her band members." John shook his head no. He had a gut feeling that it was her words.

" No, I'm pretty sure that it is her. If it was her band, if it wouldn't be this simple." The large man nodded in response. He knew John was right, but for her to make contact after so long just wasn't normal. Something was up and something big was gonna happen.

" Look, don't dwell on it." And with that Glen got up and left his room. John closed up his computer, believing 100 that it was her that sent the email. Sure he still pissed that she just left, but he couldn't help but feel happy again. He knew that she wasn't dead and that she couldn't stay away forever. To say that John missed her was an understatement. She was the one person that was a true friend. She was always there for him and now he was left all alone. He did hate her for doing this. John rolled over trying to get comfortable. They had asked everyone where she was after she didn't return for her month break, but no one would tell them. Vince was even clueless.

" If only I never told her that I love her." He quietly whispered in to the air. He knew it was mistake, but he just had to say it. Now he was to blame. He drove her away. It was now kicking himself in the ass. Closing his eyes, he tried to take his mind off her and on to his match the next day.

Next Morning

" Come on. Its time for you get up." A pair of hands gently shook her.

" Stop. I'm getting up." She rolled out of bed. Taking her clothes off as she walked into the bathroom, she noticed her eyes were all puffy and bloodshot. As quickly as she got in she was out of the shower.

" Slow down. You have time." He chuckled as she quickly slipped on a pair of jeans. She glared at him.

" Shut the fuck up." She hissed.

"Whoa, calm down Simba." He began to rub her back. She began to relax under his fingers.

" Sorry. Today is such a big day and I'm starting to stress out." He knew that today was the biggest day of her life. It would either make or break her and he wasn't talking about her career. Shannon knew that if things didn't go well today, that it would be over. She would never want to come to back. He also knew that it could end her pain. The pain that never disappeared since she had left. It was an accident that they met. Shannon just happened to fall upon her at a gym one day. She was beating the shit out of a punching bag, but that wasn't what he first noticed. He noticed has bloody her hands were from punching with out any gloves on. He knew he had to stop her. Every since then, they had been a couple. It had been a rocky 12 months. Shannon had put up with all the emotional up and downs. He wasn't about to lose her anytime soon. Looking over at her, he couldn't help but smile. She told him very little about what happened. All he knew was that she left unexceptly.

"Shannon, stop looking at me like that." She blushed.

" Aw, babe." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. " Time to go to your meeting." She rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to go deal with these people. She knew coming back into this business was gonna be tough. They both waited for the people to arrive. Shannon grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. She was thankful for Shannon. He was there for all of her emotional ups and downs. He was one of the happy reasons on why she left. She had known of him through some people in the business but never met him.

" Are you are ready to do this?" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the female voice. " Lets get down to business. No long term contract yet."

" Yes, she knows this. Now are you positive that no one knows about this?" Shannon asked.

" Yes, Mr. Moore, no one knows about this, not even my dad." The brown hair woman said.

" Well then Stephanie, I think we have a deal." She said. Stephanie made her way to the door.

" I can't wait to shock everyone." Stephanie said full of excitement. Shannon chuckled as she bounced out.

" I'm ready." She said. She wasn't lying this time. Her body was more than ready. She had taken up boxing recently. Her body was stronger than it has ever been. The mentality was also there. That never left. She was always ready to wrestle; always ready to for the pain. Now the only question left was if her heart was into it. She wasn't sure how much of her heart was in it. Her heart had left this business a long time ago, before she left. She no longer had that drive. The crowd stopped getting her hyped up. She had no choice; she had to do this. She wanted to close this chapter in her book. She had to close this chapter in her book. It was the only way.


	3. Chapter 3

**yes i know the person who i made the winner of the rumble in my story is not the real winner. sorry for the long wait. i had such a hard time writing this and ive been super busy with college apps. here it is. its short but its says what needs to be said. again i dont own any one you recongize. only the ones you dont. **

Pulling the mask over her face, she began to feel her heart beating heavily. A familiar feeling was setting over her body. A panic attack. She had been getting these since she was little. Her hands began to shake. Breathing, slowly in and out hoping to prevent the worst part of the attack, the closing of the throat. She always hated that part.

" Babe? Are you alright?" Shannon asked. He glanced at her, making sure that she was okay.

" Yup." She sat down on the bench.

" Okay good. Stephanie will be in here soon. She will go over the plan with you." Shannon sat down next to her. She looked up at the screen. Ah, yet another diva bikini contest. She had never been in one and refused to. That was the one thing that she was very vocal about. It's not that she was self-conscious about her body. In fact, it was the complete opposite. She just didn't think she should have to strip down to nothing to get people to love her. She could have been a stripper, if she wanted that. The door tore open and quickly shut.

" So are you ready?" Stephanie asked as she went to her makeshift desk. She looked away from the TV. She was getting sick of people asking her that question. " So I have two plans. The first one is for you and I to walk out together and then you can hit the winner of the Rumble with a chair. The second choice is for you to jump over the barrier and hit the winner in the head with a chair." Stephanie explained. She looked over at the brunette. Either way someone was gonna get hit with a chair. It didn't matter who the winner of the rumble was.

" Um. Stephanie, did you warn the winner about the whole chair shot?" She asked hesitantly. She wanted to make sure that they were ready for the shot.

" Yes, he does know about getting hit." Stephanie answered rather quickly. Shannon raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

" Well, what one sounds better?" She asked turning to Shannon. She wasn't sure on what one to do. This was a huge night.

" Um, I like the first one. I guess." Shannon replied. She looked over at him. She trusted him.

" Okay. That sounds good." Her leg began to shake. Her nerves were getting to her again. It wasn't that big of a deal.

" Good. Now I will come towards the end of rumble. You will run out with a chair and proceed to deed." She had no reaction to what Stephanie was saying. She didn't care if she messed up the match. She only cared about her friend.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT

" Babe, you haven't moved from that spot since we've been here." Shannon commented as he paced the room. He was probably more nervous than she was at this point. He couldn't stop moving. He wanted everything to go perfect. Shannon wasn't really worried about her, it was more the person who was gonna get hit. Stephanie had told him who the winner of the Rumble would be. He wanted to tell her, but she needed to do this. He knew that as soon as she was out there, she wouldn't turn back or care who it is. When he glanced back over at her, she was now standing, stretching her legs. The door opened and he quickly turned to it.

" Come on, let's go." Stephanie said as they both made their way out of the office. They quickly walked by all the superstars. There she stood by the familiar curtain, waiting for cue. She kept her eyes focus on the ground. She knew if anyone saw any part of her, they would know instantly. Stephanie walked out on to the ramp.

" Well, Congrats on winning the Rumble, Mr. Hardy. You have truly earned it. Now I have a surprise for you." Shannon handed her the chair as she walked out. Running down the ramp, she was more than shocked to see who the winner was. She didn't want to hit him, but she knew she had to. When he turned around, the chair connected with his forehead. He fell hard on the mat. She bent down to his face.

" Sorry, Jeff." She whispered. Standing back up, the arena was filled with flashes and whispers of who she could be. Slowly unbuttoning the long black cloak, she peeled it off. There she stood, in her gear and mask.

" J.R. Do you have any idea who this is?" King asked in excitement.

" Why, yes I do." J.R. replied just as she was done peeling off her mask. " It's Johanna."


	4. Chapter 4

They all sat there, just staring at the screen. Neither one of them knew if they saw was real. Was she really back? A million things were racing through his head, but one thing had to be answered.

" Did you guys see what I just saw?" John stuttered. None of them moved. They were still taking in the sight before them. Even Randy was shocked. He never thought that she would come back.

"I think so." Mark managed to get out. He knew what he saw was real. She was back, but for how long was the question.

" Well, let's go see her." Glen replied as he jumped out of the seat. A loud knocking came from the door.

" Mr. Jacobs, I have a letter for you." A stagehand held out the note for Glen to take. Glen opened the note and just stared at it.

" Glen who sent it?" Mark asked quickly. He noticed the look on his friend's face. It was of disappointment.

" Jojo did. She doesn't want to see me tonight. She wants to meet up for lunch tomorrow." Anger came over Glen. He had just seen her on screen. Now he had to wait one more day. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see her.

" She has some nerve." Randy spoke up. Randy and Johanna never got along. She saw him as the cocky, young son of bitch. Randy saw her as another dumb blonde bimbo with small tits. When she left, John was heartbroken. His best friend had changed and right now, Randy had a bone to pick with her.

" What the hell you talking about, Orton?" Glen demanded. The last thing he needed was some kid telling him some bullshit.

" I'm saying that she has some nerve not seeing you right away. Most people would want to see the people they left behind right away." Glen rolled his eyes at Randy's speech.

" I think I know Jojo a little bit better than you. I'm fine with her waiting. She knows how I am going to react." Glen said more to convince him than anyone else. Glen hated that he had to wait one more day. All four guys left it at that. They began to pack up their bags. After the unusual silence in the car, all four men went to their own rooms.

MEANWHILE

" Babe, I'm sorry I didn't tell you it was Jeff beforehand." Shannon said for what must have been the 200th time. " If I did tell you would you have gone out?"

" No." Johanna replied. " I wouldn't have gone out there and hurt one of our best friend." As soon as she got backstage, she hadn't stop yelling at Shannon. She was pissed that he knew that she was going to hurt Jeff. Jeff was right there next to Shannon over the 13 months. " I've gotta call Jeff." She picked up her phone, but Shannon ripped it out of her hand.

" Let him rest. He was expecting the hit. Jeff knows how to take a chair shot. Relax." His hands began to move in circles around her back. Johanna just let her body give in. "Tomorrow is gonna be the day. So just go to bed." He pushed her on to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

" Shan, you are too good to me." She muttered. Shannon waited till he knew she was asleep. He slowly made his way out the door. He walked down the hallway and knocked on one of the doors.

" Hey bro." Shannon said as he stepped in to the room. An ice pack was held to his forehead. " How you feeling?" Jeff looked up at Shannon and laughed.

" I'm good. I know that Johanna must feel like shit. I'm surprised she didn't call me yet." They both sat down on the couch, neither one really listening to the TV.

"Yeah I ripped the phone out of her hand and made her go to bed." Shannon grabbed a bottle of beer off the table.

"I'm gonna make her feel so guilty tomorrow." Jeff chuckled into his bottle. Jeff and Shannon had been best friends since they were little. They both achieved their dream, as did Jeff's brother Matt. Never once did they stop being friends. " Glen must be freaking out. She has a lot of shit to deal with tomorrow."

" Thank god they will be here tomorrow. You did make sure that they would be here?" Shannon's eyes quickly moved towards Jeff. Jeff slowly nodded his head. The two men sat there in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts. A persistent ring snapped Jeff out of his thoughts. Shannon knew who it was, as well did Jeff. He quietly slipped out of Jeff's room and made his way to a peaceful night of sleep.

NEXT DAY

" Shan, get the door." Johanna said a little louder than the last time. When the knocking didn't stop, she groaned as rolled out of bed. " I'm coming." She looked over at the clock. " 7 fucking in the morning. Who the fuck is knocking on my door?" Opening the door, her face dropped.

" Hey honey. You look good with my shirt on."

* * *

Glen quickly rose out of bed, remembering that today was the day he was gonna get to see Jojo. To say he didn't love her would be a lie. He once told her if he weren't married he would marry her. He would have to control his anger at her. He quickly decided that today was gonna be day to catch up. By the time Glen got done getting ready, he still had 3 hours. He was nervous. He wasn't this nervous since his wedding day. He didn't want to scare her away. Glen knew if she left again, it was over. He was gonna do everything in his power to make sure Johanna was staying for good.

* * *

" What are you doing here?" She asked him as she let them in. Johanna was truly shocked. 

" Hanna, we came to see you. Did you really think we would let you do this on your own?" He asked. She had left them back in Florida for the time being. She shrugged, not knowing what to say. The door clicked opened and people came filing in. Mark, John, Randy and Jeff all stood there.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." Johanna quickly gave him a hug.

" Its okay. I can handle a girl hitting me." She noticed the guys staring at the opposite of end of the room.

" Boys, I want you to meet Andy Douglas." Andy shook their hands. He began to feel like the odd man out.

" Hanna, I'm gonna go with Jeff." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll you guys later." There she stood with three men that meant the world to her. The TV clicked off and the patter of feet was heard entering the bedroom.

" Mommy, Mommy!" Johanna bent down to pick up a little brown haired, blue-eyed boy. There as no mistaking to what they just heard. The little boy looked just like the woman in front of them.

" Guys I want you to meet Peter, my son."


End file.
